1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a refrigerator door which prevents damage to a front panel thereof and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus used to keep food fresh for long periods of time by supplying cold air produced by a refrigeration cycle into a storage compartment.
A general refrigerator includes a plurality of storage compartments separated from one another, and doors to open and close the storage compartments.
Recently, designs as well as functions of refrigerators are becoming important factors in purchase decisions and thus, refrigerators having various colors, textures, patterns, etc. have been developed. As a representative example, a front exterior appearance of a refrigerator door is defined by a reinforced glass panel on which various colors and patterns are printed.
However, a printed layer provided at a rear surface of the reinforced glass panel may peel off as a result of a foamed material charged in the interior of the door.